The Other Fritton Sister!
by Kitty-St.Trinians101
Summary: Alexandra Rose Fritton Harris had longed to be a St Trinian but will it be the start of a completely different life? Will half sister Annabelle be there to help her when things take a turn for the worse? or will her prodigal father, Carnaby, ruin everything? (Rated T to be on the safe side.) Please review so that i may improve my writing.
1. Finally a St Trinian

Has a white Rolls Royce passed the gates of St Trinians a small timid looking girl lent forward in the passenger seat and gasped at the welcome sign there was a shrunken head with a knife stuck in it was next to it. The girl's auburn hair was tied in a ponytail that trailed down her neck, her pale complexion was splattered with a line of freckles the crossed over her nose and under her eyes. Her brand new St Trinians school uniform was neatly ironed and clean and perfectly fitted her small frame; her black shoes were so shiny that, if she wanted, she could see her reflection. The girl looked calm and only her bright aqua blue eyes betrayed the fear and nerves she felt.

The small girl in the passenger seat was Alexandra Rose Fritton Harris and the driver was her father Carnaby Fritton, a man she had only seen three times before in her ten years of life. Her first memory of her father was of a strange man arriving at her fourth birthday party and her mum introduced him has her 'daddy' even though Alexandra didn't, and still doesn't, think of Carnaby has her daddy, her second memory was a holiday taken with her mum when she was seven years old and Carnaby had stayed with them for a week before he had to return to his 'important' job, her latest memory of him had happened almost a year ago when Carnaby had come to her mum for help after he had been scammed by his sister and his other daughter Annabelle along with the girls of St Trinians, of course her mum had refused to help him saying if the girls of St Trinians had scammed him then he obviously deserved it, of course she should know being and ex St Trinians head girl.

Alexandra sat in stunned silence until her father slowed the car to a halt outside the gothic looking building.

"Now Alexandra I'm warning you the girls here are monsters" Carnaby droned "They turned your sister against me and humiliated me. I can't think for the life of me why your mother wants you to be schooled here instead of continuing your education at Badminton."

A smirk flitted across Alexandra's face; she knew exactly why her mum had arranged for her to transfer to St Trinians. A little over a month ago Alexandra's grandfather had died, Nathaniel Harris had been head boy of St Trinians male counterpart St Tristan's and his son Henry had been educated there before become the school spiv of St Trinians otherwise known has Flash Harry, and in his will was two trust funds set up for her only grandchild one too look after her for the rest of her life and on to pay for her education but she only got the second if she was educated at St Trinians. Until her Grandfathers death Alexandra education was being paid for by her very rich and slightly stuck up grandmother who would only pay for her to go to Badminton or Cheltenham, and there was no way her mum would've sent her to Cheltenham.

All her life Alexandra had been waiting to go to St Trinians, after all her mother had been they're head girl and her uncle worked there, she had heard so many stories of the school and the daring girls it produced. She'd heard how last year the school had competed in the school challenge so the they could steal and 'find' The Girl with the Pearl Earring and had persuaded her uncle to be a gay art dealer who sold a fake to her father for half a million pounds just so they could save the school from the bank. She'd heard how that years head girl Kelly Jones, who her uncle was slightly in love with, had gone on to be a secret agent for the government and how just last month the girls of St Trinians had exposed Sir Piers Pomfrey for the women hating git that he was whilst also discovering that William Shakespeare was actually a women, and a Fritton, a fact that had given them millions of pounds. The prospect of finally become a St Trinian both excited and terrified Alexandra at the same time. She didn't care that she would come face to face with the half sister she had known about for six years for the first time or that the headmistress, her aunt Camilla Fritton, from all description sounded like the kind of crazy lady who owned a dozen or more cats. She was finally a St Trinian!


	2. Alexandra meet Annabelle

Stepping into the school it was just has Alexandra had always imaged it to be; grand staircase, shrunken heads in cupboards, streamers and empty Trinski bottles littered the school indicating there had been a party the night before. None of this surprised her, the day before had been the first day back from the Christmas holidays and the girls of St Trinians always celebrated their first day back at school with a party guaranteeing that nearly every student was nursing a hang over, or an extreme sugar rush come down in the case of the younger years. The smell of alcohol and burning drifted down the stairs welcoming Alexandra to her new school.

"Annabelle was right" Carnaby scoffed. "This is a Hogwarts for pikey's. Why on earth anyone would send their daughter to a hovel like this I've no idea!"

"It doesn't seem that bad father" his daughter replied.

"Just wait till you meet the students" Carnaby warned.

They approached the receptionist's desk, the receptionist just like last time was to busy listening to her music to notice the newcomers so Carnaby leant over and stopped it. She glared at him and looked him up and down before finally saying.

"Oh, it's you again." With a poisonous tongue, Alexandra had the feeling that she was going to like her.

"I'm here to drop my daughter Alexandra off has she will be attending this school." Carnaby replied doing his best to look dignified, and failing.

"Oh, hello." The receptionist was surprised and obviously hadn't noticed Alexandra until now. "I'm Beverly, St Trinians receptionist. Sorry about the mess the girls party got a little out of hand last night…" she trailed off has she noticed a half naked boy trying to sneak out the school. Beverly sighed and shook her head before turning to the com to tell the headmistress of the new arrival.

Whilst this was happening Alexandra noticed a group of students watching her from the stairs, they were all dressed differently so she realised they most belong to different tribes of the school. She noted that one was an emo wearing all black, spikes and dark heavy makeup, another was clearly a chav dressed in trackies, her hair in a tight ponytail and chewing obnoxiously on gum, there was also a posh tottie, dressed in designer garments which didn't leave much to the imagination and her hair expertly styled into curs that trailed to frame her face, a geek, wearing the school uniform exactly has it should be and had no makeup or style about her, there were twins who looked to be a bit older than her and looked like they had just walked away from an explosion. The last girl was tall and pretty with wavy brown hair that stopped just past her shoulders, minimum makeup on showing the her beauty was natural and her school uniform styled in a way that Alexandra couldn't place her in any of the tribes. Each girl watched Alexandra with a scrutinising eye which made the young girl shrink back slightly and she missed Beverly telling her father to go to the headmistress office.

"Come along Alexandra" her father ordered has he stepped into the office and Alexandra hastily followed him not wanting to remain under all the scrutinising eyes.

The headmistress office was a comfy looking room with sofa's facing the desk and a window seat that could probably fit five people, it was filled with professional looking portraits and painting that could easily belong to the national gallery and there was a whole shelf of various alcoholic drinks, the headmistress sat at her desk giving Carnaby Fritton the filthiest look anyone could ever give. Camilla Fritton, Alexandra aunt's, didn't look as crazy as she had expected but she did look a St Trinian because even through the dirty look she was giving Carnaby you could still she the mischievous glint that belonged in the eyes of true St Trinians, in young Alexandra's eyes she looked very comforting and a women who should be deeply respected.

"So Carnaby…" she spoke suddenly and darkly. "Here to abandon another of your daughters at my school I see."

"I never abandon Annabelle here." Carnaby gasped taken aback.

"Really… Then explain how you never came to pick her up at the end of the school year or even for Christmas."

"Annabelle betrayed, I see no reason why I should've welcomed her back after she helped you fleece me of half a million pounds!"

"Because she is your daughter Carnaby, a true Fritton and possibly one of the greatest girls this school has ever had the pleasure to call a St Trinian."

Carnaby Scoffed at this outburst from his sister but made to effort to defend himself.

Camilla realising Carnaby was lost for words turned to Alexandra who braced her self for an equally hostile welcome.

"You must be my darling niece Alexandra." She said with a soft sing-song voice and she pulled her into a hug with was a pleasant surprise for the youngster.

"I remember when your mother was your age." She sighed. "Incredibly bright and mischievous young girl she was."

"She always speaks very highly of you." Alexandra replied eager to make a good impression on her aunt.

"I don't doubt that she does, most of my girls do." Camilla smiled. "So I understand your mother wishes for you to become a St Trinian."

"Yes. Her grandfather has left money in a trust fund to pay for her education. All the details are here with her admission form." Carnaby jumped in handing Camilla the envelope containing everything needed for Alexandra to join St Trinians. "Well Goodbye Alexandra I'm sure your mother will send me to pick you up for the Easter holidays so until then try not to enjoy this school too much."

Carnaby forced his daughter into a goodbye hug before leaving the office.

_Meanwhile, on the stairs…_

The girls watched Carnaby and the girl enter Miss Fritton office. A millisecond of silence passed between them and then all but one started gossiping.

"Whoa, I neva thought the anti Fritton would dare show his mug 'round ere again." exclaimed the chav, shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's never not neva, you chav." The emo mocked the chav starting a war or words between the favourite enemies. After a couple of repeated insults the others girls got bored of the scene and decided to change the subject.

"Why is it you two end every conversion with a slanging match?" The posh tottie asked the warring pair. "It's getting a bit tedious."

"Has much has it kills me I agree with Chelsea." The geek chimed in. "could you two stop bickering for five minutes at least?"

The emo growled but didn't argue.

"Bianca?" Chelsea turned to the chav with the sternest look she could muster.

"Alright, alright" Bianca put her hands up in surrender to the other girls.

Then they all noticed that their head girl was still staring at the spot where the young girl had stood looking up at them, she was pale and seemed lost for words.

"So…" Bianca stepped forward and leant on the banister looking at the door to the headmistress office. "That's the other Fritton sister!"

"Alexandra." The head girl sighed suddenly.

"What did you say Annabelle?" The geek asked.

"I said Alexandra." Annabelle replied. "Her name is Alexandra."

"Well we think…" One of the twins spoke

"… That she should get a proper St Trinian welcome." The other finished and both smiled innocently at Annabelle.

"Okay Girls." Annabelle spoke in her head girl tone. "Tania, Tara whatever prank you first and second years have you'd better go and set it up."

"Yes Belle." They both chimed before running up the stairs to the dorm.

"Chelsea, go make sure they don't try anything too dangerous."

"Sure thing Annabelle" Chelsea agreed and then followed the twins.

"Bianca, go into the lab and make sure the girls in there don't blow anything up."

"Will do" Bianca poked her tongue out at the emo before descending the stairs and disappearing down a corridor.

"Zoe." Annabelle turned to the emo who grunted. "Make sure your emo's aren't trying to kill anyone."

Zoe gave Annabelle a wicked smile and vanished off up the stairs.

"Lucy." Annabelle turned to the geek with exhaustion. "Can you get me the CCTV footage of whatever has been said in that office please?"

"Of course I can Annabelle but why?" the geek seemed confused.

"I want to know what my father has to say for himself and why Alexandra is here."

The door to the office swung open and Carnaby walked out and back to his car unaware of the geek and his daughter's watchful eyes. Lucy placed a comforting hand on Annabelle's shoulder before the pair parted ways, Lucy to the dormitory and Annabelle to the head mistress office.

_Back in Miss Fritton's office_

"Now Alexandra, take a seat." Camilla pointed to the sofa beside them.

"Thank you miss." Alexandra replied.

"While we are in this room discussing personal matters you may call me auntie if you wish"

"Yes Auntie."

"Now…" a serious look fell upon Camilla's face and Alexandra braced herself for the next topic of discussion knowing how uncomfortable it would be for her. "I understand you mum is ill, is that right?"

"Yes auntie" Alexandra felt the familiar lump in her throat and the sting of tears in her eyes that threatened to consume her has they did every time this subject arose during the last few months.

"Might I ask what is wrong with her?"

"She has cancer." Alexandra gulped in a lungful of air to steady herself. "She has gastric cancer, the doctors say it's a 50:50 chance on whether she can beat it or not."

"My poor girl, how horrible this must be for you." Camilla put an arm around Alexandra's shoulders has silent tears streaked down the young girl's cheeks. "I want you to know that St Trinians look after they're own and if you ever need some to talk to about anything all you need to do is ask."

Alexandra nodded and wiped the tears away so no-one could tell she had been crying, she looked up and smiled at her kindly aunt. Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Camilla called whilst standing up to face the door.

Alexandra stood to face the door and watched has one of the girls that had been watching her from the stairs stepped into the room. She instantly recognised her has the pretty one that she hadn't been able to place in a tribe and now she could see her up close she understood why, the girl proudly wore the head girl badge on the collar of her shirt. The head girl smiled at Alexandra before turning to the headmistress.

"You wanted to see me auntie?" she asked and Alexandra felt has though all the air in her body had been knocked out of her.

"Ah yes." Camilla smiled. "Annabelle this is Alexandra." Both of them turned to face Alexandra who felt like she was frozen with nerves.

She felt Camilla put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alexandra I'd like you to meet your sister Annabelle."


	3. Two sister meet and The prank

Alexandra gulped down her nerves as she felt herself going red.

"Nice to meet you" She offered a hand out to Annabelle who just looked her up and down.

Alexandra knew that Annabelle was sceptical about her and couldn't blame her, Alexandra was her sister and maybe Annabelle thought that Alexandra was loved by their father or that she was a threat to her current happiness.

"Welcome to St Trinian's" Annabelle eventually replied in a way the felt cold to Alexandra. "Shall I take her up to the dorm Auntie?" Both girls looked at their Aunt.

"Yes, Thank you Annabelle" Camilla Fritton sounded wary, maybe she was worried by the way that Annabelle had greeted her younger sister, regardless both girls turned to leave.

"Oh Alexandra" Camilla called after the young girl just has she was about to leave the room.

"Yes Auntie" a timid and unsure voice replied.

"If there is anything you need, a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent to or someone to give you a lift… somewhere. You know where I am."

"Thank you Auntie." The young girls smile was warm and relax at last has she turned to follow Annabelle to the Dorms.

_In the dorm._

Alexandra walked into the dorm she had imagined so many times in her dreams and it did not disappoint. The geeks were gathered in their area meddling with the stock market and hacking into super secret websites, the posh totties were lounging gracefully on their beds putting finishing touches to pedicures and manicures and gossiping about celebrities and the royal family, the emo's were deathly still in their custom made coffins which acted has beds not making a sound, the chav's were by far the loudest group with their pop music blasting out of speakers and many of them were singing along badly out of tune, the first years were busy making bets on their blackboard with the twins keeping charge of them and Alexandra had a bad feeling that they were betting on her whilst various smaller tribes of St Trinian's went about their usual business.

"That's your bed over there" Annabelle pointed to a small bed that seemed isolated in the first year's area. "There are several tribes…"

"I know" Alexandra cut her sister off.

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"I know all about the tribes of St Trinian's, what they do and how they all work. My mum was a St Trinian." Alexandra told her proudly.

"Hmm" Annabelle scoffed before walking away from Alexandra to join the posh totties.

Alexandra walked over to her designated bed and when she put her bags down on the bed it happened…

It all happened so faster, has soon as the bags hit the bed Alexandra felt something wet and slippery hit her head and travel down her body, then two pillows appeared out of no where and sandwiched her before and fan near her bed switched on and showered her with glitter.

The whole dorm erupted with laughter has Alexandra was covered head to foot in green goo, pink paint, feathers and glitter, it must have been an highly amusing sight has even the emo's were laughing uncontrollably. Alexandra felt that if she had an animated mini me, like Lizzie McGuire, that it would be bright red with embarrassment, shrinking in size till it was barely see able and drowning in it's own tears, Alexandra however refused to let the threatening tears overwhelm her instead she turned and run out of the room has quickly as was physically possible.

The laughter didn't stop after Alexandra had fled the dorm it just grew has everyone was falling over themselves laughing. Everyone that is except Annabelle.

Annabelle stood in stunned silence, confused by what she saw, the only thought in her mind was how could a girl who knew about St Trinian's, whose mum was a St Trinian be reduced to tears so easily… unless their was something in the young girls home life that had made her vulnerable, and that thought unsettled Annabelle but she didn't know why.


	4. The Turning Point?

That night while the rest of the school slept Alexandra tossed and turned, tears streamed down her face and her whole body shock has she struggled to fight of her nightmare. After a while Her struggle became audible and woke the leaders of the tribe who at first were ready to murder who ever had awoken them but upon seeing the young girl tossing and crying in her sleep decided to do all they could to help.

"Right" Whispered Lucy, determined not to wake anyone else up. "Bianca, go and get Annabelle, Chelsea try to get Alexandra to wake or to calm down, and Zoe go and get the poor girl a glass of water." Everyone parted ways to get there jobs done.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Chelsea asked whilst stroking the side of Alexandra head in and effort to get her to calm down, which seemed to be working has she was now only whimpering slightly.

"Getting the footage of what was said in Miss Fritton's office, Annabelle wants to know what she doing her and it might tell us why she just woke us up with her nightmare." Lucy explained.

After a couple of minutes Annabelle hurried in to the room dressed in her silk pyjamas, she and Lucy exchanged worried glances before she moved to Alexandra's bedside.

"What's going on?" she asked, sounding very concerned whilst kneeling beside Chelsea and examining the shuddering little girl in the bed.

"She was shouting in her sleep and it woke us all up, we realized she was crying and Lucy told us all what to do." Zoe replied has she entered the room and placed the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Bianca, can you carry her to my room for me?" Annabelle asked. "I don't want anyone else being woken by her nightmare and I want to talk to her when she wakes up."

"Sure thing Belle's" Bianca replied scooping the little girl into her arms and making her way to the head girl's room. Annabelle was just about to follow when Lucy stopped her.

"Here's the footage you wanted." She held out the DVD to Annabelle "Maybe it'll tell you why she's having such a bad nightmare." Annabelle nodded, knowing from the look on the head geeks face that whatever was on this tape would tell her what was wrong with Alexandra and if she was reading the head geeks expression right it wasn't good and would possibly explain why the girl had run off in tears after the prank earlier.

* * *

The next morning Annabelle had woken up earlier than usual to view the tape and found her self struggling to hold back the tears whilst watching her younger sister telling the head teacher about her mum. Annabelle knew that her sister mother was an Ex head girl and from all the stories she'd read in the school archive's she was a damn good one at that, She also knew what it was like to lose your mother whilst your young and found herself praying that Alexandra would never know how that felt.

"Mummy…" A small voice in the room murmured causing Annabelle to jump out of her skin. Alexandra stretched a little and sat bolt upright when she realized she wasn't in the small dorm bed she had fallen asleep in.

"It's ok" Annabelle smiled has Alexandra jumped at the sound of her voice and gave her a questioning look as if to say 'How did I get her? Why am I here?' "You had a pretty bad nightmare last night and woke some of the girls up. We thought it best that you were moved in here so you didn't wake anyone else."

"I'm sorry…" The small girl groaned has she realized what the nightmare had been about.

"There's no need to apologize Annabelle replied softly moving to sit on the bed with her sister. "I bet I can guess what the nightmare was about… your mum? Right?"

"What do you know about my mum" Alexandra demanded getting very defensive.


End file.
